The invention relates generally to methods of treating thrombosis, and, more particularly, to such methods using peptides.
The formation of a blood clot within a blood vessel, termed thrombosis, is a serious condition, which can cause tissue damage and, if untreated, eventually death. Thrombotic formation is dependent upon platelet aggregation. The interaction of blood platelets with the endothelial surface of injured blood vessels and with other platelets is a major factor in the course of development.
Various products for dissolving such clots are now available, such as asprin, dipyridamole and heparin. These products generally kill or remove platelets which can eliminate the clot but has the potential serious side effect of causing prolonged bleeding. Moreover, the effect of such products can only be reversed by new platelets being formed or provided.
Platelet aggregation is dependent upon the binding of fibrinogen and other serum proteins to the glycoprotein GP IIb/IIIa complex on the platelet plasma membrane. GP IIb/IIIa is a member of a large family of cell adhesion receptors known as integrins, many of which are known to recognize an Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD) tripeptide recognition sequence. Individual receptor specificity is determined by the conformation that the RGD sequence adopts in each individual ligand. Inhibition of GP IIb/IIIa receptor binding, and therefore platelet aggregation, without inhibition of other cell adhesion receptors would be necessary for the prevention of coronary thrombosis.
There thus exists a need for a composition able to specifically inhibit the platelet aggregation receptor GP IIb/IIIa and to dissolve blood clots without removing or killing platelets and without causing detrimental side effects such as prolonged bleeding. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.